Morgana and Thorin
by Lokimyheartforever
Summary: When Thorin is welcomed into Bilbo's house, they start talking about reclaiming Erebor, until they are interrupted by a flash of lightening. Suddenly, lying on the table is a woman. Thorin finds out this woman is Morgana Pendragon. Maybe the start of a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Morgana and Thorin**

**This is my third fanfiction and I love writing them! Please review it and favourite it!:D I will love you forever! :D **

**I do not own any of the characters, all the work and characters belong to Tolkien and whoever made the series **_**Merlin**_**.**

Thorin sat at the head of the table, watching his friends squabble over how many dragons Gandalf had killed.

Thorin grew immediately grew tired and quickly stood up, he opened his mouth to shout, until a loud sound of lightening cried out and a quick flash of light, everyone closed their eyes. The brightness was unbearable for their eyes.

When the light calmed down, Thorin opened his eyes and glared at the table.

'What happened?' Ori asked.

'Look!' Dori shouted at Ori.

Ori turned and gasped.

They all did.

Bilbo was certain he had had enough of this and sat down on the floor, repeatedly saying, 'it's a nightmare.'

There, lying on the table, blood gushing out of her wound, black matt hair hiding her face was a woman.

'Bilbo get bandages,' Gandalf asked, pushing Bilbo off into the kitchen, Bilbo quickly ran off.

Thorin leaped onto the table and knelt beside the wounded woman.

He touched her neck and waited for her pulse.

'She's still alive,' he said.

Thorin brushed aside her twisted black hair and stroked her pain cheek.

She was beautiful, her light fading green eye-shadow, her dark red lips, her thick black eyelashes.

Suddenly the woman leapt up and screamed.

Thorin quickly held onto her and the wound and tried to calm her. The woman glanced up and frowned.

'Where am I?' she asked, her voice shaking.

'You're in Bag End, the Shire, in Middle Earth.' Thorin replied, stroking her hair.

'I… how did I come here?' she asked.

'You just appeared, my lady, who are you?' Thorin asked, looking deeply into her dark brown eyes.

'My name is Morgana Pendragon,' she replied, then closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - The stories we shall tell

**Chapter 2 – Remembering**

**So, I won't say much but I don't own any of these characters and just ENJOY!:D**

Morgana stood, watching Merlin scream and the horses.

'Hello, Emrys,' Morgana sneared. Merlin swung around and gawked, immediately Morgana using her powers made Merlin fly off away from Arthur and Morgana.

'What a joy it is to see you, brother,' Morgana smiled, looking down at Arthur.

Arthur shuffled away but stopped as he winced from the pain.

'Look at you,' she continued, 'not so tall and mighty now.' she knelt down and glared at him. 'You may have won the battle now, but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordered's hands!' she grinned.

Arthur simply stared at her, showing no emotion.

'Oh, don't worry little brother; oh I won't let you die alone. I'll stay and watch over you.' She narrowed her eyes.

'No.'

Slowly Morgana turned around and stood up, watching Merlin. 'All time for the blood shed is over. I blame myself for what you've become. But, this has to end.'

'I am a high priestess, no mortal blade can kill me,' she tilted her head up high.

Suddenly, Merlin lashed out and struck the sword deep into Morgana's body. The blade pierced through her skin and she yelped out in pain.

'This is not mortal blade,' Merlin replied. 'Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath.' Morgana's lips trembled, the pain increased to throb, her head started to spin, the images of her life flashed through her mind.

Merlin pushed the sword tighter into her body and Morgana screamed out in pain. She felt her knees shaking, body slowly growing heavier and heavier. Merlin then pulled the blade out of her and walked towards Arthur.

As Morgana fell to the ground, her lips still shaking, she tried to say something, something no one would ever believe… that was _sorry_.

'Goodbye Morgana,' Merlin said, picking up Arthur and walking away.

After a full minute of being alone, Morgana felt her breath becoming shallow, like she was cast out at sea, the water filling her lungs. Morgana knew she would be dead soon, however she didn't want to die here.

Quickly, she shouted, 'it is not over yet,' and cursed a spell.

When she woke up, she was lying limp on the table of a house somewhere. A long black bearded man was watching over her. He frowned and asked her a few questions, he then asked her name.

'My name is Morgana Pendragon,' she replied, before the darkness consumed her and she was dead.

When she awoke, she saw the long bearded man watching over her again.

This time she was in a bed, lying underneath the covers, bandages wrapped tightly around her waist.

Suddenly all the memories of her dying, Emrys watching over her, saying goodbye waved through her mind.

She winced from the pain of the memories.

'Are you alright, Morgana?' the man asked.

Morgana glanced towards him. 'Who are you?'

'Thorin Oakenshield, future king of Erebor,' he replied, smiling.

Morgana nodded and glanced down and fiddled with her fingers.

'Something is troubling you, Morgana?' Thorin acknowledged.

Morgana tried to smile, but instead the end of her mouth twitched.

'What is it?' Thorin added, placing his hand on her cheek and turning her head so he could see her beautiful face.

Morgana stared deeply into the loving eyes of her saviour.

'Before I was transported here, I thought I was going to die, by my friend's hand,' she said.

Thorin scoffed. 'Not much of a friend then,' he raised an eyebrow.

'He was a friend, and if I could talk to him again, I would forgive him for what he did and hopefully he would forgive me, from all the pain I put him through. It was all my fault…' she trailed off. At this point Thorin had no idea what she was talking about.

'Morgana, stop!' he ordered, quietly.

Morgana quickly obeyed and glanced at Thorin.

He was taken aback that she was now frightened of him. He smiled. 'Tell me from the beginning, what happened?' he asked.

Morgana smiled, 'it is a long story.'

'And we have a very long journey ahead of us,' Thorin said.

Morgana frowned. 'Journey? Where are we going?' she asked.

'It's a long story too…' he grinned. 'Why don't we, on the journey tell us our pasts and stories? We could learn a lot from each other.'

Thorin glanced at Morgana, who smiled and nodded.

'But now, my lady, you much rest. We have a long day tomorrow.' He said, standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

When Thorin's lips touched her head, Morgana felt an inside shiver run through her body. Her head started to spin, her lips pursed, her heart stopped and she felt her blood running cold.

When Thorin left, Morgana pulled the covers over her and laughed quietly.

_It is going to be a long day tomorrow_, she thought, grinning.


End file.
